Black List
by El Runa
Summary: Aku terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit. Dengan tubuh babak belur, aku hanya bisa menggerakkan jari-jari tangan. Dan seorang polisi ditempatkan di depan pintu kamarku. Untuk mengawasiku. Ada apa ini?/Secret agent story. Sakura's POV.
1. Chapter 1

All characters are belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

But the story is mine

.

.

.

**Black List**

**prolog**

Aku membuka mata. Cahaya menyilaukan dari langit-langit ruangan ini membuatku spontan memejamkan kembali kedua mataku. Pelan-pelan aku mengintip. Mengerjap-ngerjap agar indera penglihatanku terbiasa dengan silaunya. Setelah satu atau dua menit barulah aku bisa melihat jelas ke sekeliling ruangan. Kupikir tempat ini adalah sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Bau obat yang paling membuatku tidak tahan itu tidak bisa menipuku―bau khas rumah sakit. Dinding ruangan ini dicat warna biru lembut. Tirai yang menutup jendela hampir sama warnanya dengan dinding namun satu tingkat lebih gelap. Di luar sepertinya sudah malam―lewat tengah malam, saat kulihat jam yang menggantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul dua lewat sepuluh menit.

Mataku tertuju pada ujung kakiku yang terjulur, tertutup selimut, hangat. Aku sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Barulah pada saat ini aku merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Leherku tidak bisa digerakkan. Sepertinya dibungkus dengan penyanggah. Aku tidak bisa menoleh. Dan bukan hanya leher, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan satu pun anggota tubuhku―kecuali jari-jari tanganku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang pria tengah duduk bergeming di atas bangkunya, di depan pintu kamar, satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk ruangan ini. Kelihatannya pria itu tertidur. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, irama napasnya yang cukup keras terdengar teratur—oh, dia mendengkur. Kuperhatikan jaket kulit hitam yang dipakainya, ada yang menyembul di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Aku tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah pistol. Pria itu seorang polisi.

Aku berbaring tak berdaya di kamar sebuah rumah sakit dan dijaga seorang polisi. Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

Jarum di _speedometer _menunjuk angka 120, dan aku belum bisa mendahului Mizuki. Sial! Tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi balapan ini selesai. Jika aku tidak bisa finis lebih dulu, maka tamatlah sudah. Aku tidak mau jadi budak Mizuki dan komplotan pengedar-narkobanya―aku tidak mau menyeret Itachi ke dalam lingkaran setannya.

Motor merah-hitam Mizuki hanya beberapa meter di depanku. Kutarik gas kuat-kuat. Jarum _speedometer_ naik ke angka 140, 160, 180 ... Aku melesat cepat sekali. Belum pernah aku melaju secepat ini. Tapi usahaku hampir berhasil. Jarak motorku dengan Mizuki semakin pendek. Tinggal menambah sedikit kecepatan lagi, lalu finis. Benar. Sedikit lagi.

Ketika motorku berada di posisi sejajar dengan Mizuki, dia membuka kaca helmnya dan menyeringai padaku. Matanya berkilat aneh. Kepalanya mengedik ke arah belakang. Saat kulihat lewat kaca spion sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran itu, jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Datang menyusul sebuah motor lain di belakang kami dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Motor hitam itu, helm hitam polos itu ... Itachi.

Tidak! Bagaimana Itachi tahu soal balapan taruhan ini? Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu selain kedua pembuat pertaruhan―aku dan Mizuki. Mizuki yang memberitahukannya? Kurasa tidak. Si berengsek itu tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahukannya, karena Itachi selalu hampir bisa membaca pikiranku. Itachi tahu ada yang kusembunyikan darinya, dan dia pasti akan mencari tahu. Tapi malam ini aku tidak tahu apakah Itachi datang untuk memenangkan balapan, atau dia justru berniat menghentikan kami. Apapun itu, aku hanya ingin dia menyingkir. Ini pertarunganku dengan Mizuki. Aku tidak ingin Itachi ikut campur.

Aku baru akan memberi kode pada Itachi supaya dia mundur, ketika kecepatan motornya meningkat. Sudah kuduga itu sia-sia, Itachi tidak akan peduli. Motornya semakin dekat padaku. Sementara aku terus berusaha menjaga posisiku sejajar dengan Mizuki. Sulit jika begini. Konsentrasiku terpecah antara mendahului Mizuki atau mengawasi Itachi lewat kaca spion.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Mizuki? Kecepatannya tiba-tiba menurun sehingga aku mampu melewatinya tanpa perlu menarik gas lebih kuat. Mizuki memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke balik jaket, kemudian mengeluarkan benda yang tak pernah kuharap dia membawanya. Pistol. Sepersekian detik kemudian aku tahu siapa yang menjadi sasarannya. Bukan aku. Spontan saja aku menurunkan kecepatan motor agar bisa mundur mendekati Mizuki. Melakukan segala cara untuk menghentikan niatnya.

Namun kejadian berikutnya berlalu begitu cepat. Seolah semuanya terjadi hanya dalam sekedip mata. Mizuki menembak Itachi seperti yang sudah kubayangkan. Meletuskan beberapa peluru. Dua kali yang pertama mengenai ban depan dan belakang motornya. Tembakan berikutnya lurus menembus kaca helm yang menutup wajah Itachi, tepat mengenai kepalanya. Tubuh Itachi terhempas ke belakang, tergelincir bersama motor hitam kesayangannya di atas aspal, berakhir dengan menabrak beton pembatas jalan. Motornya meledak dengan api yang berkobar besar, meninggalkan cairan hangat yang meleleh di pipiku.

Kepedihan menusuk jantungku begitu dalam. Aku benci diriku sendiri karena hanya menyaksikan kematiannya lewat kaca spion tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah semuanya terjadi. Itachi ...

Bahkan dalam kebisingan suara motor kami ditambah kencangnya embusan angin yang kami terobos, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa Mizuki. Dia jadi gila karena senang. Aku baru menyadari, membunuh Itachi adalah tujuan sebenarnya dalam balapan ini. Mizuki bisa memprediksi tindakan Itachi yang akan muncul menyusul kami. Mizuki memanfaatkan itu. Dan membunuh Itachi bukan rencana satu-satunya. Target berikutnya adalah aku. Sisa peluru di pistolnya akan dipersembahkannya hanya untuk jantungku, atau kepalaku bila itu lebih mudah.

Aku tidak keberatan. Lakukan saja bila kau suka itu, berengsek! Biar aku menyusul Itachi ke alam sana.

Motor Mizuki melaju lebih cepat hingga posisinya berada beberapa meter di depanku. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Itachi, tangannya menjulur ke belakang, menodong ujung pistol―tepat menuju wajahku. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik saja pelurunya akan memecahkan kaca helm dan menembus batok kepalaku, bersarang di otak, atau berhasil keluar menembus bagian belakang kepalaku. Sepertinya menyakitkan. Tapi tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada hidup yang harus kujalani tanpa Itachi.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah truk kontainer pengangkut minuman datang dari arah kanan persimpangan jalan, dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tampaknya tak sempat mengerem. Klaksonnya berbunyi kencang hingga membuat telingaku berdenging. Dalam sekedip mata, kontainer itu menyambar Mizuki.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya kemudian, karena aku sendiri bersusah payah memutar motor menghindari tabrakan dengan bagian belakang kontainer. Di belakang kudengar decitan nyaring ban menggesek aspal dan suara tabrakan lain. Kurasa kontainer menabrak deretan toko setelah melindas habis Mizuki bersama motornya. Aku tak sempat senang memikirkan itu―kenyataan bahwa Mizuki mendapatkan balasan yang lebih _indah_ atas perbuatannya padaku dan Itachi, juga teman-teman kami―karena sesuatu yang menanti di depanku tak bisa dihindari lagi. Jurang.

Aku tak sempat mengerem. Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengerem. Aku memilih kematian. Di alam yang lain, aku bisa bertemu Itachi. Sedangkan di sini, di dunia ini, aku hanya akan hidup sendirian selamanya, tanpa seseorang yang bisa memahamiku. Hidup dalam kehampaan, jadi tua, tanpa makna, hingga ajal sendiri yang menjemputku. Aku tidak bisa melalui penderitaan itu. Aku takkan sanggup.

Motorku menabrak papan pembatas jalan. Pagar besi itu tidak jebol, hanya pengok akibat benturan keras. Tapi aku dan motorku sudah pasti jatuh. Aku terlempar dari motor, terjun bebas ke dasar jurang, menjemput kematian, menyusul Itachi.

.

.

.

"_Sakura ..._"

Aku mendengar samar suaranya. Suara yang selalu penuh kelembutan setiap kali menyebut namaku. Tangannya membelai rambutku yang panjang terurai, menyingkirkannya dari wajah lelapku. Kurasakan jemarinya mengusap pipiku, turun ke dagu, menjalar ke lengan, kemudian menautkan kelima jarinya di sela-sela jari tanganku.

"Sakura," dia membisik lembut di telingaku. Desah napasnya mengembus hangat di wajahku.

Aku membuka mata, menangkap sepasang mata hitam dan seulas senyum dari bibir tipis di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," ucap Itachi.

Aku bangkit duduk di tempat tidur, pura-pura tidak ingat tanggal.

Itachi tertawa sambil mengacak-acak puncak kepalaku. "Apa kau tidak bosan bertingkah seperti ini setiap kali ulang tahun?"

Aku hanya nyengir.

"Ada hadiah untukmu. Tutup mata, ya," kata Itachi.

Aku sedikit bingung tapi aku menurut saja. Belum pernah Itachi memberiku hadiah ulang tahun. Biasanya setelah memberi ucapan selamat dengan caranya yang tidak pernah sama dari tahun ke tahun, Itachi akan mengajakku jalan-jalan dengan motor kesayangannya ke mana saja aku mau. Meski hanya begitu, ulang tahunku tak pernah tidak bahagia. Semuanya berkesan dan tak terlupakan. Karena kado terindah bagiku adalah berada di sisinya.

Kupikir Itachi terlalu lama menyuruhku menutup mata. Aku hampir mengintip ketika kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin diselipkan ke dalam genggaman tanganku. Ketika aku diizinkan membuka mata, aku melihat sebuah kunci di tanganku. Kulemparkan tatapan meminta penjelasan padanya.

Itachi tersenyum. "Kau harus lihat sendiri, baru komentar," katanya.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan lekas turun dari tempat tidur. Dia membawaku ke garasi sempit di lantai bawah. Aku belum melihat bayangan apapun yang mencurigakan dalam kegelapan ruangan ini, sampai Itachi menghidupkan lampu.

Seketika mataku dibuat melotot. Sebuah motor besar bermesin 500 cc yang belum pernah kulihat diparkir di sana. Kakiku melangkah mendekat tanpa tuntunan. Tanganku tergoda untuk menyentuh motor itu, menyusuri setiap lekukannya. Dia tampan sekali. Keseluruhan bodinya berwarna hitam metalik, mengilap, tanpa goresan. Desainnya kokoh dan tangguh, seperti seorang pria sejati.

Aku tergoda untuk menaikinya. Duduk di atas joknya yang empuk dan nyaman, memegang kedua stangnya dengan mantap, merasakan kekuatan motor ini menyatu dengan diriku. Kupejamkan mata. Membayangkan meluncur bersamanya di atas aspal dingin di malam hari, menikmati embusan angin yang bersiul-siul di telinga, mengejar rembulan yang tidak akan pernah bisa kami kalahkan. Sungguh pengalaman luar biasa.

Tapi aku kembali pada kenyataan. Pelan-pelan dan dengan sedikit berat hati aku turun dari Si Tampan itu. Tanganku mengelus bagian tangkinya yang mengilap memantulkan cahaya lampu garasi.

"Ini terlalu mahal," gumamku, masih mengelus tangki motor dan baru kusadari emblem yang seharusnya bertuliskan nama merk motor, justru terbaca sebagai _Dark Angel_―sebutan yang biasa dipakai kawan-kawanku untuk menjulukiku saat beraksi di jalanan. Aku berkata lagi pada Itachi, "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Jangan bilang kau ...," aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimat.

Itachi tertawa. "Kaupikir aku akan memberimu hadiah ulang tahun dari hasil merampok? Kau jahat sekali, Sakura." Dia melingkarkan lengan di leherku, pura-pura mau mencekikku, tapi kemudian dia menciumi sisi kepalaku dengan hidungnya, membuatku merasa bersalah telah berpikir seperti tadi.

"Maksudku, paling tidak ini senilai dengan biaya makan kita selama satu tahun," kataku dengan sedikit berhati-hati memilih kata.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan makanan atau apapun, asal bisa terus bersamamu," kata Itachi. Dia mengangkatku, mendudukkanku ke atas motor. Itachi menatapku dengan pandangan yang paling kusuka tiap kali dia melakukannya. "Kau tahu, motor dan jalanan adalah hidupku," katanya lagi. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi bagian darinya. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Sakura."

Aku menatap lekat-lekat sepasang mata hitam bagai permata _onyx_ milik Itachi. Saat itu aku tahu dia sungguh-sungguh. Kulingkarkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya. Berbisik, "Bukankah aku sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya, membuat pipiku merona.

"Antar aku berkeliling," ajakku kemudian.

Aku memberikan kunci motor dan Itachi menghidupkannya. Bunyi mesin motor yang baru dinyalakan itu yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta pada 'kuda besi'. Aku dibonceng Itachi. Duduk dengan nyaman, bersandar di punggungnya, melingkarkan tangan ke dadanya dengan erat seolah tak pernah ingin melepasnya. Kami melaju menerobos angin malam. Berpetualang dalam dunia kami sendiri; di mana hanya ada aku dan Itachi, kuda besi yang mengantar kami, jalan panjang tanpa ujung, keremangan cahaya lampu penerang jalan, dan keheningan yang terpecah oleh deru mesin motor.

Itachi bercerita bahwa motor hadiah itu dibelinya dari seorang kawan jauh. Bukan motor baru, karena Itachi memang tak punya uang sebanyak itu. Kemudian dia merakit mesinnya yang masih bagus dengan komponen-komponen yang tersimpan di gudang kami. Itachi memolesnya, menyulapnya menjadi motor baru. Dan memasang emblem nama julukanku yang dipesan khusus dari seorang kawannya yang lain.

"Kau suka?" tanya Itachi, sedikit menoleh padaku di belakang punggungnya.

"Ya, suka sekali," aku mengangguk. Kemudian kudengar Itachi mengatakan kecemburuannya, cemas bila aku lebih mencintai motor baru itu ketimbang dirinya. Kubilang dia baru saja terkena senjata–makan–tuan. Kemudian kami tertawa.

Kami berhenti di padang rumput di tepi sungai. Hal yang biasa kami lakukan, berbaring bersebelahan di atas permadani rumput yang lembut, saling menautkan jemari tangan, menatap ribuan bintang di angkasa yang menaungi kami. Aku ingin terus begini selamanya, terus berada di sisi Itachi. Karena aku akan selalu dilindungi, dicintai, dan dihargai. Hal yang tidak akan pernah kudapatkan dalam kehidupanku yang lama. Aku merapat ke sisi Itachi. Menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. Memeluknya. Membuatnya balik memelukku. Terselimutkan kehangatan yang ingin kunikmati selamanya. Tidak boleh satu hal pun memisahkan aku dengan Itachi.

Sekalipun itu Mizuki dan kawanannya. Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkannya. Aku akan memenangkan balapan taruhan itu!

**bersambung**

* * *

**Ada yang suka dengan cerita ini?**

**Atau bingung? Haha, maaf. Saya cuma mencoba gaya menulis dengan alur mundur.**

**Ke depannya, cerita ini bakal penuh dengan sisi kriminalitas, misteri, dan sedikit bumbu romantika. Oh ya, meskipun saya menaruh fanfik ini di rate M, bukan berarti isinya bakal banyak lemon. Haha, maaf mengecewakan. Karena rate M tidak selamanya tentang erotika, kawan.**

**Tapi saya punya target untuk melanjutkannya, karena bakal sia-sia saya publish di sini kalo nggak ada yang suka. Seperti apa targetnya? Sekian banyak review, fav, follow? Something like that, tapi saya nggak akan umumkan ke kalian bagaimana atau berapa targetnya. Saya cuma mau liat respon kalian aja dengan cerita ini. Silakan beri kesan dan pesan kalian di kotak review.**

**Oke, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**all characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe**

**Sakura's POV**

**OOC**

* * *

**File 1:**

**Jalan Buntu**

"Sakura alias Dark Angel."

Aku menatap pria di seberang meja yang baru saja menyebut namaku. Aku tidak kenal orang itu. Tapi dia tahu namaku―bahkan nama julukanku dalam kawananku.

Tidak seorangpun mengatakan padaku bahwa pria itu adalah seorang polisi. Dia sendiri tampaknya tidak ingin repot-repot memperkenalkan diri. Tapi aku tahu dia polisi. Aroma asap rokok tercium dari pakaiannya. Dilihat dari bibirnya yang hitam, dia seorang perokok berat. Tapi aroma asap yang begini tajam bukan karena asap rokoknya sendiri. Tempat di mana dia berada sebelum ini pastilah dipenuhi asap rokok. Salah satu tempat yang ruangannya paling bebas dari peraturan merokok adalah kantor polisi. Sementara bekas kusut yang melingkar di bahu kemejanya membuktikan pernah ada ikatan sabuk pistol terpasang di sana. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat ke saku celananya karena pandanganku terhalang meja. Boleh jadi ada benda menonjol yang sudah pasti pistol. Tubuhnya tinggi besar dengan struktur bahu yang bidang dan tegap. Tipikal anggota polisi. Wajahnya cukup menyeramkan dengan dipenuhi cambang lumayan lebat.

Matanya menatap tajam padaku. Mengintimidasi, menusuk, seolah-olah ingin menyiksaku hanya dengan tatapan itu. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menatapku tanpa lepas dengan mata cokelatnya itu, seperti seekor harimau yang siap menerjang rusa yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Pria itu berdeham dengan suara keras. "Kau tahu kenapa kau berada di sini?" dia bertanya.

Mulutku membungkam rapat, tidak menjawab. Itu bukan pertanyaan, karena dia akan mengatakan sendiri jawabannya sekalipun aku tahu.

Di ruangan sempit dan terisolasi ini, aku merasa seperti seorang tahanan. Kedua tanganku diborgol di kursi roda tempatku duduk. Ini membuatku tersinggung. Leherku bahkan masih diberi penyangga. Sebelum ini aku koma selama 21 hari, dan baru 4 hari ini aku berhasil mendapatkan kesadaranku seutuhnya. Dapat kulihat lebam biru keunguan di beberapa bagian lenganku, dan merasakan perih dari luka-luka sayatan memanjang di kaki yang dililit perban. Sekujur tubuhku masih terasa sakit. Aku diantar ke ruangan ini pun dibantu dengan kursi roda. Sepertinya tulang kakiku masih belum kuat dipakai berjalan.

Lalu apa gunanya borgol di tanganku? Tidakkah mereka lihat bahwa dengan tubuh terluka parah seperti ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun? Menggerakkan jari-jariku saja sakit rasanya. Atau ini hanya suatu bentuk perlakuan untuk menekan kejiwaanku? Untuk mengintimidasiku? Apapun itu! Perasaan muak yang berkecamuk di hati membuatku tidak peduli lagi.

"Pelaku balapan liar yang meresahkan masyarakat," kata pria bercambang itu karena aku tak juga bersuara—seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia sendiri yang akan mengatakannya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam belum lepas dariku. "Tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil dosamu dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun belakangan ini. Sekian ratus perampokan di jalan raya, kepemilikan senjata api ilegal, perkelahian yang menyebabkan dua orang tewas ..."

Aku tidak bisa lupakan perkelahian itu. Satu orang yang tewas adalah temanku, Ukon. Dia mati dikeroyok kawanan Mizuki karena masalah sepele. Kemudian kakaknya, Sakon, tidak terima dan menuntut balas. Aku dan Itachi sudah berusaha menahannya untuk tidak balas menyerang, karena kami tahu itu hanya akan berakhir pada kematian yang lain. Kami hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kawan lagi. Dan yang lebih buruk, kasus itu akan memancing polisi. Tapi Sakon tidak peduli. Dia bersama dua teman kepercayaannya tanpa sepengetahuanku dan Itachi mendatangi Mizuki untuk menantangnya. Perkelahian tidak bisa dihindari sampai kami datang untuk membantu. Jumlah kami di lokasi kejadian jadi lebih banyak saat itu, sehingga kawanan Mizuki kewalahan melawan kami. Sakon memanfaatkan situasi itu dan berhasil menghabisi tangan kanan Mizuki yang bernama Arashi, sementara Mizuki dan sisanya melarikan diri.

"... pengedaran narkoba," pria itu belum selesai mendikte tindakan kriminalku. Yang terakhir ini membuatku berang. Mungkin melihat perubahan emosi di wajahku, dia berhenti bicara.

Bagaimana aku tidak marah, yang disebutnya soal pengedaran narkoba itu tidak benar! Aku dan teman-temanku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Kami memang kriminal jalanan, tapi tak satu pun dari kami sudi mengedarkan barang setan. Itu bukan kami. Aku berani mati, Mizuki pasti ada di balik tuduhan ini.

Tapi meskipun merasa benar, aku tidak berminat melakukan pembelaan. Kehadiran polisi itu di sini pastilah bukan untuk mendengarkan pembelaanku. Kedatangannya sudah jelas, untuk mengabarkan bahwa aku akan dikenakan hukuman berat―hukuman mati. Itu adalah kabar terbaik bagiku. Karena aku lebih suka hidupku berakhir.

Aku teringat detik-detik terakhir sebelum aku dan motorku terjun bebas ke dalam jurang. Saat itu aku sudah putus asa, tak berdaya lagi melanjutkan hidup setelah kekasihku tewas. Mengetahui bahwa kematian tinggal di depan mata, aku jadi lega. Karena dengan kematian itu aku tidak perlu menjalani penderitaan hidup tanpa Itachi karena aku akan menyusulnya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak mati. Aku masih hidup! Dengan tubuh rusak berat akibat benturan keras di dasar jurang, terkurung di rumah sakit sialan ini! Pertanyaan besar meraung dalam hatiku. Mengapa Tuhan tidak mencabut saja nyawaku?

Aku masih hidup, tanpa tujuan berarti, tenggelam dalam kekosongan, dan terus-terusan didera sakitnya kehilangan cinta. Tubuhku hidup, tapi jiwaku mati. Sekarang aku hanyalah boneka berjalan. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Dua puluh empat jam aku berada di bawah pengawasan para dokter dan perawat. Jika aku berusaha mengamuk pun mereka akan menyuntikkan obat penenang di lenganku. Melumpuhkanku. Menenggelamkanku lagi dalam kekosongan. Aku terpenjara dalam tubuh tak berdaya ini.

Dan sekarang, aku terjebak di tangan polisi. Tidak ada lagi yang paling kuinginkan selain hukuman mati.

Polisi bercambang yang duduk di seberang meja itu bangkit dari kursinya. Dia berjalan memutar ke belakangku, melangkah pelan mengitari meja tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Mungkin itu semacam bentuk lain dari tindakan intimidasinya padaku. Sayangnya itu tidak banyak berpengaruh. Aku tetap bergeming, menatap kosong permukaan meja, tidak membuka mulut sedikit pun.

Pria itu bersandar ke dinding, bersedekap menatapku. "Aku akan membocorkan sedikit hasil penyelidikan tabrakan tragis malam itu padamu," katanya. "Ditemukan mayat pria di kolong truk, kepala sampai setengah bagian tubuhnya hancur terlindas sehingga sulit dikenali. Hasil forensik mengidentifikasikannya sebagai pemimpin kelompok pengedar narkoba buruan kami di barat dan selatan Konoha, pria yang disebut dengan nama Mizuki."

Aku tahu itu dia. Ya, itu pasti si berengsek Mizuki. Aku lihat sendiri bagaimana dia ditabrak truk kontainer besar pengangkut minuman.

"Kemudian seorang lagi," si polisi bercambang melanjutkan.

Napasku tertahan. Yang dia maksud pasti Itachi.

"Tubuhnya terbakar dalam ledakan di pembatas jalan. Jasadnya habis jadi abu. Kami tidak bisa mengidentifikasinya."

Sesak tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam dadaku. Mataku terasa panas. Aku nyaris menangis, tapi masih sanggup kutahan. Itachi. Sudah pasti itu Itachi. Kekasihku sudah mati menjadi debu ...

"Aku bersama pasukanku berhasil menemukan markas kalian, sebuah bengkel usang di perbatasan Konoha-Suna. Kami menemukan senjata-senjata api tersimpan di sebuah tempat tersembunyi, juga puluhan kilogram kokain. Tapi tidak satu pun temanmu ada di sana. Kami juga berhasil menemukan markas Mizuki, setelah adanya laporan kebakaran bangunan di Blok Enam di selatan Konoha―kami menemukannya setelah habis terbakar menjadi puing. Tidak ada yang tersisa, kecuali delapan mayat hangus yang diduga adalah anggota kelompok Mizuki."

Polisi bercambang itu kembali ke kursinya, mencondongkan lagi tubuhnya ke depan. Menatapku tajam dari seberang meja.

"Kokain dan senjata api adalah bukti keterlibatan kalian dalam penjualan narkoba dan kepemilikan senjata ilegal. Menghilangnya kawan-kawanmu, terbakarnya markas Mizuki beserta kedelapan pengikutnya, dan tabrakan maut di tol malam itu, membuat kami sampai pada satu kesimpulan ..." Matanya berkilat menyeramkan menatapku. "Kau yang melakukan semua ini," katanya dengan penekanan suara.

"Balapan malam itu adalah jebakan untuk memisahkan Mizuki dari kawanannya. Memang temanmu ikut tewas terbakar dalam rencana ini, tapi anggap itu sebagai tumbal. Kau berencana membunuh Mizuki dengan pistol―kami menemukannya di jalur tempat motormu jatuh. Tapi kau tidak pernah menduga akan lewat sebuah truk kontainer yang menghantam Mizuki lebih dulu. Rencanamu untuk membunuhnya berhasil tanpa kau perlu menggunakan pistol. Namun kau sendiri menabrak pembatas jalan karena menghindari kontainer dan terjun ke jurang.

"Kau masih hidup sampai saat ini entah bagian dari rencanamu atau bukan. Tapi yang pasti, meledakkan markas Mizuki dan menghabisi kawanannya adalah rencana utamamu. Dibantu teman-temanmu yang kini menghilang entah ke mana. Mereka membakar markas Mizuki sementara kau beraksi di jalan. Benar begitu, bukan?"

Tentu saja dia salah besar.

Mizuki telah memanipulasi bukti untuk memutarbalikkan fakta. Selama balapan itu berlangsung, aku tidak membawa pistol. Kecuali Mizuki sendiri. Polisi bercambang itu tidak menyebut Mizuki ditemukan dengan pistolnya, bukan? Si berengsek itu rupanya punya kesempatan melempar pistol ke arahku sebelum tubuhnya remuk dilindas kontainer. Tidak ada sidik jari yang menempel di pistol untuk menguatkan bukti, karena Mizuki maupun aku memakai sarung tangan selama balapan. Dan sebelum balapan, pasti dia lebih dulu menyulut api di markasnya sendiri, memanggang anggotanya sendiri, dan meninggalkan kokain di bengkelku untuk dijadikan bukti palsu.

Tapi mendengar cerita bahwa teman-temanku menghilang, aku punya kesimpulan lain. Mereka tidak hilang, tapi terbakar di markas Mizuki. Ya, mereka dibawa ke sana dengan suatu perangkap. Kawananku hanya berenam setelah Ukon tewas, termasuk aku dan Itachi. Jadi, empat dari delapan mayat hangus itu kemungkinan anggota Mizuki yang dijadikan tumbal, dibakar bersama keempat temanku. Polisi akan sulit mengidentifikasi jasad hangus. Mereka perlu mengumpulkan sampel gigi atau tulang untuk memastikan DNA masing-masing mayat. Tapi hasil DNA pun tidak akan ada gunanya jika tidak ada DNA pembanding misalnya dari keluarga si mayat. Kawananku adalah perampok profesional dan sangat ahli, tidak pernah tertangkap, karenanya polisi tidak mungkin memiliki data pribadi kami―polisi tidak tahu identitas kami sebenarnya. Dan kenyataan itu menguntungkan rencana Mizuki.

Satu-satunya yang benar dari dugaan si polisi bercambang adalah taruhan malam itu merupakan jebakan. Tapi yang sebenarnya dijebak adalah aku. Rasanya aku ingin menertawakan kebodohanku sendiri.

"Kukatakan padamu," polisi itu bicara lagi. Aku tidak sadar dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "Kau akan dikenakan pasal berlapis. Huru-hara, peredaran narkoba, kepemilikan senjata api ilegal, perampokan, perkelahian, dan pembunuhan berencana. Hukumanmu belum diputuskan karena persidangan masih berlanjut. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menghadirinya dengan tubuh seperti itu. Tapi kupastikan bahwa hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padamu bukanlah hukuman mati. Itu terlalu istimewa untukmu."

Dia keluar dengan membanting pintu di belakang punggungnya.

Namun bukan suara bantingan pintu memekakkan telinga yang membuatku terkejut. Karena hatiku sudah lebih dulu terguncang mendengar hukumanku. Bukan hukuman seperti yang kuidam-idamkan. Kenapa bukan hukuman mati?

**b.l.a.c.k.l.i.s.t**

Memikirkan hukuman yang akan ditimpakan kepadaku membuatku sulit tidur berhari-hari kemudian. Mataku tak bisa terpejam. Kecuali saat aku mulai mengamuk di atas ranjang, para perawat datang berlarian ke kamarku untuk mengencangkan ikatan tangan dan kakiku di tempat tidur, lalu menyuntikkan obat penenang lewat selang infus yang menancap di lenganku. Kemudian aku tenggelam dalam kekosongan tiada akhir setiap malam.

Kondisi fisikku bukannya membaik, malahan berangsur memburuk. Berat badanku turun satu kilogram setiap seminggu. Dan itu terus berlanjut selama berminggu-minggu. Saat aku bercermin ketika selesai dimandikan, aku melihat gadis yang nyaris serupa tulang berbungkus kulit. Dengan luka di mana-mana. Aku mengenaskan.

Jika begini terus, aku akan kehilangan akal sehat. Aku bukannya tidak berusaha untuk mengakhiri nyawaku sendiri. Beberapa kali kupikirkan ide yang bagus, tapi aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan. Benda-benda tajam dan berpotensi untuk melukai dijauhkan dariku. Aku diawasi siang dan malam, sepanjang waktu. Rencana untuk menggigit urat nadiku hingga putus pun cuma jadi harapan kosong. Berpura-pura mengamuk setiap jam sekali agar terus disuntikkan obat penenang hingga _over dosis_, tapi lagi-lagi itu hanya jadi angan-anganku. Para perawat dan dokter ini jauh lebih pintar ilmunya tentang dosis obat dibandingkan aku. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan pasiennya mati konyol karena _over dosis_. Apalagi pihak kepolisian yang memberikan tanggung jawab kepada mereka untuk merawatku.

Tim medis yang khusus menanganiku berusaha keras merawatku dengan baik. Mereka memberiku makan lebih teratur dengan sedikit menambah jadwal dan porsi makan untuk mengembalikan berat badanku. Sepertinya dokter menyuntikkan semacam obat perangsang nafsu makan, karena sedikit-sedikit aku merasa lapar dan sekali makan takkan cukup satu porsi untukku. Mungkin aku juga diberi suatu obat yang merangsang pemulihan tulang dan pertumbuhan sel kulit baru. Nyeri di beberapa tulangku hilang dalam hitungan hari, dan luka-luka di sebagian besar tubuhku mulai mengering. Gips di leherku sudah dilepas. Aku mulai bisa berjalan, sehingga kursi roda tidak lagi banyak berguna untukku.

Dari hari ke hari tubuhku semakin pulih. Berat badanku pun sudah kembali normal. Bukan pertanda bagus untukku. Ketika tubuhku dinyatakan sehat, aku akan dibawa ke rumah tahanan. Saat itu aku mungkin tak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk melarikan diri. Makanya aku harus segera mencari cara untuk lolos dari rumah sakit sialan ini.

Namun belakangan aku nyaris putus asa. Tidak ada celah untuk melarikan diri. Pengamanan terlalu ketat. Saat aku koma sampai terbangun dengan tubuh tak berdaya, satu orang polisi ditempatkan 24 jam berjaga di depan pintu kamar rawatku. Kini setelah kondisi tubuhku jauh lebih baik, mereka menambah satu orang polisi lagi untuk berjaga di sana. Kamera CCTV terpasang di setiap sudut, mereka bisa mengawasiku ke manapun aku pergi. Selain itu, semua jendela di tempat ini diteralis. Tak seorang pun berpikir bisa melarikan diri lewat jendela. Juga lubang udara di langit-langit, aku tidak menemukan satu pun di kamar rawatku, di kamar mandi, ruang pemeriksaan, di manapun di tempat ini! Jangan-jangan lubang semut pun bahkan tidak ada. Rumah sakit ini sepertinya memang khusus dibangun untuk menampung pasien-pasien berstatus tahanan. Kupikir aku takkan pernah lolos dari sini.

Aku berbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurku. Perawat menyelimuti kakiku dan pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat beristirahat. Di balik selimut, telapak kakiku berubah dingin. Aku menggigil. Setiap malam aku harus melewati keputusasaan yang sama, dan tiba di pagi hari yang baru hanya untuk tahu bahwa kesempatan untuk melarikan diri adalah hal yang mustahil.

**b.l.a.c.k.l.i.s.t**

Minggu ke enam setelah kunjungan polisi bercambang. Aku masih belum punya cara untuk lolos dari rumah sakit ini.

Hari ini jadwal terapiku. Seorang perawat mengantarku ke ruang terapi dua lantai di bawah kamar rawatku. Dan seperti biasa, satu orang polisi mengawal kami dengan sebuah pistol tersimpan siaga di balik jaketnya. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, dia memborgol kedua tanganku. Entah apa yang mereka pikir bisa dilakukan seorang gadis yang tubuhnya belum lama pulih dari kecelakaan parah. Aku bahkan belum satu kali pun berlatih fisik, aku tidak yakin tubuhku cukup kuat untuk menyerang siapapun.

Terapiku berjalan lancar. Terapis memastikan bahwa kondisi tubuhku sudah hampir 90% pulih. Aku tidak tahu ini jadi kabar baik untukku atau sebaliknya. Tapi yang pasti, tinggal menunggu hari saja sebelum aku dipindahkan ke rumah tahanan untuk menanti keputusan sidang—bukan hukuman mati.

Aku diantar kembali ke kamar rawatku tanpa terjadi satu pun hal berarti. Seakan-akan aku menjadi tahanan penurut, tidak sedikitpun berusaha melawan. Berjalan tenang, membiarkan polisi berwajah tak menyenangkan itu mengawasiku dari belakang. Diam saja melewati pasien lain yang juga berjalan dengan pengawalan sepertiku. Tak acuh ketika berpapasan dengan petugas-petugas medis yang membawa troli berisi peralatan bedah. Dan mengabaikan seorang teknisi pemeliharaan gedung yang sempat tersenyum dan menyapa polisi di belakangku. Aku tiba di kamarku tanpa perlawanan, seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya.

Perawatku pergi, dan polisi itu kembali berjaga di depan pintu kamar bersama rekannya.

Aku sudah merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit. Sesekali melirik ke kamera CCTV, ada mata yang mengawasiku dari suatu tempat. Aku berguling ke samping, menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Pura-pura tidur. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menangkap senyum di wajahku. Karena tiba-tiba saja tadi aku menyadari sesuatu. Teknisi pemeliharaan gedung. Kuperhatikan mereka datang setiap Kamis sore, mungkin jadwalnya mengecek kondisi gedung ini. Salah satu tugasnya adalah mengecek saluran udara. Senyumku mengembang tak tertahankan. Akhirnya aku menemukan celah.

Perlu menunggu sampai Kamis berikutnya untukku menjalankan rencana meloloskan diri. Beruntung kepolisian belum menjemput dan memindahkanku ke rumah tahanan. Aku masih punya kesempatan—dan boleh jadi ini adalah kesempatanku satu-satunya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh gagal.

Sayangnya hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal terapi atau pemeriksaan dokter. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk meninggalkan kamar. Tapi aku akan menciptakan kesempatanku sendiri. Kukatakan pada perawat yang datang memeriksa kesehatanku hari ini bahwa aku butuh bicara dengan terapis mengenai kondisiku. Aku pura-pura merasa sakit di salah satu bagian tulang. Beruntungnya si perawat tak merasa curiga, dia bersedia mengantarku ke ruang terapi. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, tanganku diborgol sementara satu orang polisi ikut untuk mengawalku dari belakang.

Ketika tiba di lantai di mana ruang terapi itu terletak, aku tidak sengaja jatuh tersandung dan menabrak seorang perawat yang berpapasan dengan kami membawa kertas-kertas laporan. Polisi yang mengawalku segera meringkusku ke lantai, menekan punggungku dengan pistolnya. Cepat sekali dia merasa curiga. Perawat yang kutabrak dengan gesit memungut kertas-kertas laporannya yang bertebaran di lantai akibat ulahku. Polisi memastikan perawat itu masih memiliki pulpen. Sepertinya dia pikir aku sengaja menabrak dengan tujuan merebut pulpen untuk kupakai sebagai senjata. Aku ingin tertawa, cetek sekali pikirannya. Si perawat menunjukkan pulpennya pada polisi itu, kemudian pergi.

"Kalau kaupikir ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, itu sia-sia saja, Nona," desis si polisi setelah aku dipaksanya berdiri.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Di tikungan koridor, aku melihat seorang teknisi pemeliharaan gedung berjalan ke arah kami. Persis seperti yang sudah kuduga, mereka muncul setiap Kamis sore.

Aku merasakan kaitan borgol besi di kedua tanganku terlepas. Bukan secara ajaib. Aku punya kuncinya. Bukankah beberapa saat lalu aku (tidak) sengaja menabrak seorang perawat? Sebenarnya dugaan polisi yang mengawalku ini sudah benar, bahwa ada tujuan di balik aksiku itu. Tapi bukan untuk merebut pulpen, aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Aku hanya diam-diam mengambil klip penjepit kertas. Benda itu jika diluruskan bisa berubah menjadi kunci pembuka borgol. Si polisi sepertinya tidak tahu soal itu. Dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa selama berjalan di depannya, diam-diam tanganku berusaha membuka borgol sialan ini.

Koridor itu sedang sepi. Tidak ada yang melintas selain aku dan perawat bersama si polisi yang mengawalku, dan teknisi pemeliharaan gedung itu. Kesempatan bagus. Ketika tanganku terbebas dari borgol, aku langsung menyerang polisi yang berjalan persis di belakangku dengan sikutan keras ke perutnya. Begitu dia membungkuk menahan sakit, sikutku kembali menghantam keras ke area pundaknya. Si polisi roboh tak sadarkan diri.

Aku segera merebut pistol di balik jaketnya. Dan langsung menodong perawat agar tidak berusaha melakukan perlawanan. Oke, dia cuma perempuan usia tiga puluhan yang aku yakin lebih andal menggunakan jarum suntik daripada melawan dengan gerakan bela diri—lagi pula dia tidak sedang membawa jarum suntik. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Sasaranku adalah teknisi pemeliharaan gedung itu. Aku memaksanya masuk ke ruang penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan di dekat situ dengan menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya. Kupaksa dia memberitahuku di mana ruangan bersaluran udara terdekat. Setelah itu aku membuatnya pingsan dengan hantaman keras di pundak seperti polisi tadi. Cepat-cepat aku mengganti pakaian rumah sakitku dengan seragam teknisi, menyembunyikan rambut merah mudaku di dalam topi.

Aku harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum satu pasukan keamanan datang untuk menangkapku, karena mereka pasti melihat aksiku dari tayangan CCTV. Kira-kira aku punya waktu sepuluh menit.

Aku memasuki pintu tangga darurat, buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah. Namun kudengar langkah-langkah kaki dan suara orang-orang dari bawah. Pasti tim pengejarku. Aku keluar di pintu penghubung terdekat, membaur di koridor yang sedang cukup ramai dilalui orang. Kuturunkan sedikit kep topiku agar wajahku tidak terlalu kelihatan. Memasuki lift barang di belakang, ikut turun bersama tabung-tabung oksigen yang dibawa oleh seorang petugas. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, aku ikut turun. Berbelok di tikungan koridor, namun kulihat pasukan keamanan berseragam serba hitam menyebar di sepanjang koridor. Sebelum mereka melihatku, aku berbalik kembali menelusuri jalanku sebelumnya. Mereka selalu hampir satu langkah mendapatkanku. Kamera-kamera sialan di seluruh sudut rumah sakit ini pasti sangat membantu.

Akhirnya kutemukan ruangan bersaluran udara tidak jauh dari tempatku berbelok. Aku bergegas masuk dan mengunci pintunya, beruntung teknisi itu selalu membawa kunci pintu ruangan ini di saku dada seragamnya. Aku punya tambahan waktu beberapa menit.

Tempat ini sangat pengap dan panas, membuatku berkeringat. Ada banyak lubang saluran di sini. Sebuah alat besar menderu dengan suara kencang di tengah ruangan, menjadi pusat dari ujung-ujung saluran ini. Saluran-saluran yang mengarah ke banyak ruangan di gedung rumah sakit ini. Aku tidak tahu lubang yang mana yang akan membawaku ke jalan keluar.

Di depan pintu terdengar suara ledakan pistol. Itu tanda aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Cepat-cepat aku memasuki salah satu lubang. Saluran itu cukup besar untuk dimasuki seorang gadis. Aku merangkak cepat di dalamnya, menelurusi terowongan panjang dan bercabang, tiap cabang berakhir di langit-langit sebuah ruangan. Aku tak punya petunjuk cabang mana yang harus kulewati. Semua kulalui berdasarkan insting saja—aku berharap besar tidak salah pilih jalan.

Aku sampai di sebuah cabang. Aku mengintip ke ruangan bawah lewat lubang-lubang jeruji penutup saluran udara ini, mencari tahu ruangan apa di bawah sana. Tampaknya sebuah ruangan kantor, aku melihat meja kerja besar dan kursi berlengan. Barangkali ruang kerja salah satu petinggi rumah sakit ini. Jika benar, aku bisa melarikan diri lewat jendela. Tidak peduli ruangan ini ada di ketinggian berapa lantai, karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan setelah permainan kejar-tangkap yang melelahkan dengan satu pasukan keamanan. Jika ini benar ruangan eksekutif, jendelanya tidak mungkin dipasangi teralis seperti di kamar rawatku, bukan?

Aku melompat turun ke ruangan di bawah saluran udara ini berujung. Benar dugaanku, ini semacam ruang eksekutif. Di meja besar ada papan nama si pemilik ruangan—dr. Homura Mitokado, Direktur Penanggung Jawab Rumah Sakit Khusus Tahanan Konoha.

Pandanganku menyapu sekeliling ruangan, tidak ada siapapun, bahkan tidak ada kamera CCTV. Aman. Dan dugaanku benar lagi, tidak ada teralis di jendela. Aku melangkah ke sana, melongok ke bawah untuk mencari tahu seberapa tinggi ruangan ini berada. Wow! Cukup tinggi juga. Kira-kira di lantai dua puluhan. Dan di bawah sana adalah bebatuan cadas yang dihantam-hantam ombak. Aku baru menyadari ini, bahwa rumah sakit sialan ini berada di pinggir laut. Di sisi luar gedung tidak ada cerukan untuk tempat berpijak kaki atau untuk sekadar berpegangan jika saja seseorang berencana melarikan diri lewat ruangan ini. Sepertinya gedung ini sengaja dirancang seperti itu. Siapapun yang mencoba kabur lewat jendela akan langsung jatuh dan mati menghantam batu-batu cadas di bawah sana.

"Itu bukan cara mati yang menyenangkan."

Seketika punggungku menegang. Ada seseorang di belakangku?

"Meskipun kau akhirnya akan mati, itu tetap akan sakit sekali. Kau bisa memilih cara yang lebih baik daripada jendela itu." Pria itu bersuara lagi.

Aku berbalik. Menemukan seorang pria jangkung berambut perak sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu masuk ruangan ini. Mulutnya ditutup masker. Sepasang matanya yang berlainan warna—kanan hitam dan kiri merah—menatap tajam padaku.

Siapa orang itu? Sejak kapan dia masuk? Dan bagaimana dia tahu aku ada di sini? Bukankah tidak ada satu pun kamera di sini?

Pria bermasker itu tampak tersenyum dari matanya yang menyipit. Dia melangkah mendekat.

Tanganku diam-diam merogoh saku celana. Bersiap mengambil pistol.

"Tidak perlu menodongku," kata pria itu. Langkahnya terhenti di tengah ruangan. Matanya menyipit lagi.

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Aku datang untuk menolongmu, Sakura Haruno."

Mataku terbeliak. Orang ini tahu nama keluarga yang sudah lama kuhapus dari nama belakangku?

Pria bermasker itu menatapku dari tengah ruangan.

"Turunkan tanganmu dari saku celanamu, Sakura," katanya dengan suara yang sangat tenang dan terkendali. "Kau tidak memerlukan pistol. Percayalah. Kita bisa bicara sambil duduk."

Aku tak suka caranya menatapku. Ada rasa percaya diri yang tinggi di kedua matanya yang berlainan warna. Seolah-olah dia mengetahui segalanya tentang diriku, termasuk hal-hal yang aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Orang ini terasa mengancam bagiku.

Benakku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa dia mengetahui nama keluargaku.

Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang polisi. Intuisiku dalam urusan mengenali polisi tak pernah keliru. Mereka seperti serangga penebar aroma busuk bagiku dan kawan-kawanku. Kebencian kami terhadap mereka melebihi apapun, sampai-sampai kami tahu betul seperti apa _bau_ mereka. Dan orang ini ... sama sekali tidak berbau seperti polisi.

Dia kelihatan seperti orang aneh. Maksudku penampilannya. Rambut peraknya berantakan. Dia memakai setelan resmi tapi tampak tidak rapi, dasinya terpasang miring dan longgar, lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku—gulungan lengan kiri dan kanannya bahkan tidak sama panjang. Dua mata yang berlainan warna menambah ganjil penampilannya. Dan apa-apaan masker itu? Aku berani taruhan dia tidak sedang flu.

Aku belum memutuskan bisa mempercayainya atau tidak, ketika dia bergerak satu langkah ke depan.

Tanganku dengan cepat kutarik dari saku celana. Ujung pistol kutodongkan lurus ke kepalanya. "Tetap di tempatmu," ucapku datar namun terdengar cukup mengancam.

Pria itu menurutiku. Kedua lengannya terangkat, bersikap menyerah. Matanya menyipit lagi, tanda dia sedang tersenyum di balik masker. "Baiklah. Sepertinya kau lebih suka mengobrol sambil memegang pistol."

"Maaf mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol."

Di balik pintu, terdengar derap-derap langkah kaki. Begitu juga suara-suara menggema yang keluar dari lubang saluran udara yang membawaku sampai ke ruangan ini. Aku terkepung. Satu-satunya jalan keluar yang kupunya hanya jendela di belakangku ini. Tapi aku teringat dengan bebatuan cadas di bawahnya, sementara tak ada pijakan atau tempat berpegangan sama sekali di sisi luar gedung. Aku pasti langsung jatuh begitu lompat keluar jendela.

Bila mati adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar, biarlah itu terjadi. Bahkan aku selalu mengharapkannya setelah kehilangan Itachi. Aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, jendela itu bukan pilihan," pria bermasker itu bicara. "Kuberitahu padamu, setiap detail dari rumah sakit ini dirancang khusus dengan standar keamanan tingkat tinggi. Termasuk kaca jendela itu. Dilihat secara kasat mata seperti kaca jendela biasa. Tapi kaca itu tidak bisa dipecahkan bahkan dengan peluru. Kau mau melompat dari sana? Percuma saja."

Genggaman tanganku pada pistol mengencang. "Setidaknya aku punya satu sandera."

Pria itu tertawa dalam suara rendah. Matanya menyipit. "Kau berharap diberi kesempatan lari dengan menyanderaku? Baiklah. Mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi kau tidak tahu, ada alat pelacak berupa serum khusus yang sudah disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhmu. Akan terus aktif selama jantungmu masih berdetak. Mereka akan menemukanmu sekalipun kau bersembunyi ke dalam lubang semut."

Aku tidak ingin percaya kata-katanya. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak sedang berbohong.

Sepertinya aku memang tidak punya celah.

Kecuali satu.

Ujung pistol di tanganku berpindah ke kepalaku sendiri. Mati adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar untukku.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu, Sakura." Pria itu menatapku tajam dengan kedua matanya yang berlainan warna.

Aku mendengus. "Mati adalah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi setelah orang-orang yang kucintai di dunia ini pergi."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, bahwa Mizuki bukanlah pembunuh kekasihmu yang sebenarnya?"

Napasku tertahan. Apa dia bilang?

"Omong kosong!" sahutku. Jari telunjukku sudah siap menarik pelatuk pistol. Aku menatap tajam pria itu. "Aku melihat sendiri Mizuki menembaknya ke kepala."

"Memang benar Mizuki melakukannya," kata pria itu. "Tapi kau tidak tahu, kan? Bahwa selama ini Mizuki hanyalah seorang eksekutor lapangan. Ada seseorang yang menggerakkannya dari belakang. Seseorang yang jauh lebih berbahaya. Seseorang yang entah kenapa ingin melenyapkan Itachi dan kelompokmu."

Benarkah ... itu?

Lututku seketika lemas. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari pasukan keamanan berseragam serba hitam masuk menerobos paksa pintu di belakang pria bermasker, juga mereka yang turun satu demi satu dari saluran udara di langit-langit ruangan.

Mereka menangkapku.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Oh ya jangan bingung ya guys karena saya ganti pen name. Berasa nggak sreg aja sama pen name kemarin. Haha**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
